Halo: Antediluviano
by C-711B
Summary: Precuela a Halo: Ascenso de los Flood, esta historia cubre la trama de los pasados 14 años despues de Halo 3, comenzando con un nuevo brote de insurrección, y todo desde la perspectiva del 4 miembro del escuadron.
1. Introducción Renacimiento

Halo: Antediluviano

Introducción: Renacimiento

Junio 18 de 2553 – 6:14 PM – Marte

¿Puedo escuchar?... no había podido escuchar en mucho tiempo, he estado mucho tiempo acá, solo perdido en mis pensamientos… ¿Dónde estoy? Mis últimos recuerdos… una luz blanca viniendo del cielo, el calor inmenso, gente gritando por todas partes, mi hermana llorando, y nuestros padres tratando de llevarnos a un edificio, luego de eso, lo siguiente que recuerdo… es frio, mucho frio, y luego volví a mi mente. No se cuanto tiempo he pasado durmiendo, ¿donde estarán? Mis padres, mi hermana, ¿dónde están?... tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, oigo la gente hablar allí, pero no esta claro.

¿?: Su nombr-… Kevin K-… fue encontrado hace un año con su hermana en E-…

Halan de mi… y de mi hermana, todavía no se si quiero abrir los ojos y preguntarles que paso… dicen que me encontraron hace un año… ¿pero que paso? Creo que ya puedo escuchar mejor…

¿?: Pero… sabes que desde que se desde que se descubrió de los proyectos 2 y 3 estamos en la mira constantemente por estas cosas

¿?: No me importa, ya sabes las órdenes, además, sabes que estos estarán desconectados de la sociedad por un LAAARGO tiempo

¿?: Jo, si Lord Hood se entera, no, si cualquiera se entera…

No entiendo de que hablan… quiero que alguien me explique que sucede por acá, ¿donde esta mi familia?, aun tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, y aun tengo sueño… estoy volviendo a dormirme…

¿?: Ponlos en las camillas, ya despertaran todos

¿?: No puedo creer que ellos tengan que pasar lo mismo que yo…

Sueño… ya no puedo escuchar mas… quiero volver a dormir ahora, pero no debería, necesito saber que paso, no puedo mantenerme…


	2. Nueva Vida

Aqui comienza la historia antes de todo, desde la perspectiva de Kevin, uno de lso recluras IV, disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Nueva Vida<p>

Junio 19 – 8: 15 PM – Complejo de la ONI - Marte

Kevin K. – 10 años – Chico relativamente normal, alegre y amigable según los reportes que hay en su leve historial escolar, un poco mas alto que el resto de los que conocía, no hay mucha información de sus padres, y no se sabe con exactitud que hacían en aquel planeta durante el ataque del Covenant, aunque no se encontraron rastros de ellos, ni siquiera entre los carbonizados en el área, así que el y su hermana se encontraban solos al momento de ser recuperados, e inmediatamente fueron puestos en cámaras criogénicas.

Lain K. – 7 años – Igual que su hermano, ella resulto un poco más alta de lo normal para una chica de su edad, ella es muy callada y reservada, no se documento que tuviera muchos amigos, aunque era muy competente en actividades físicas.

Desperté hace una hora al menos, este lugar… es raro, tan gris, frio, desolador casi… extraño a mis padres, pero no se donde están, aunque al menos mi hermana Lain esta aquí… ella esta asustada igual que yo, pero supongo que tengo que mantener la calma para que ella se sienta mas cómoda… no se la verdad si eso de veras funcionaria, considerando que todos a mi alrededor son sujetos en trajes intimidantes, trajes entre verde y negro y uno que otro de color blanco… todos con cicatrices en la cara, seguro debió doler mucho cuando se los hicieron. Lo mas raro en mi opinión, la gran cantidad de niños que hay en esta sala, según veo yo, ninguno debería pasar de los 10 u 11 años, y de seguro ninguno es menor de 6, algunos solo miran alrededor con curiosidad, otros no hacen nada, como perdidos en su mundo, y hablando entre ellos, unos cuantos se encuentran llorando por que extrañan a sus padres, no los culpo… aunque hay uno especialmente ruidoso, no debe tener mas de 8 años seguro, pero que al parecer esta haciendo un berrinche enorme, y algunos de los adultos están tratando de hacer que este se calle, y mi hermana esta aquí, prácticamente pegada a mi observando todo, no me ha dicho nada desde que despertamos, aunque aun así, ella nunca ha sido de las que hablan mucho, aunque bueno, tiene solo 7, no espero que sepa muchas cosas de las cuales hablar en una situación así.

Oigo a los adultos hablar entre si, algunos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en señal de desaprobación mientras miran a los que lloran, como si algo sucediera que no estuviera concorde a sus planes… me muevo un poco hacia donde están para escuchar mas claramente lo que decían, siempre he sido algo curioso, y bueno, mi oído no era nada malo, además tal vez podría entender que hacíamos todos por acá.

Instructor 1: … y bueno, no había mucho de donde escoger de los rescatados, muy pocos tenían, según dicen "genes adecuados"

Instructor 2: pero aun así… según he visto, no solo se necesitan genes, necesitan a chicos con cierta "personalidad" *el adulto señalo con la mirada hacia el grupo de llorones* y bueno… si me dejaran a mi escoger, definitivamente no serian estos

Escoger, dijeron… todos habíamos sido escogidos para esto, no tenia ni idea de para que aun así, deseaba que dijeran mas, para entender al final todo lo que sucedía, pero con una mirada, de uno de los adultos, que era calvo y tenia un tatuaje en la cabeza, una mano sosteniendo unas flechas, ellos instantáneamente se callaron, y luego me echo una mirada, al parecer se había percatado que estaba husmeando. Suspire, y luego entraron mas personas, uno por cada niño presente, aunque pude escuchar a algunos de ellos quejarse, diciendo algo entre las líneas "la mayoría son muy grandes, eso puede dar problemas".

Cada uno de ellos se puso al lado de un niño, como un guardia, atentos a cada movimiento, ya no había ninguno llorando, parecía que ya la mayoría estaban calmados, pero notablemente cansados, yo también me sentía cansado, al despertar me sentía totalmente entumecido y con algo de frio, y fui forzado a beber algún liquido que sabia completamente horrible, tuve que resistirme para no vomitarlo, pero pude ver como varios a mi alrededor no lograban retenerlo, y bueno, aun al final, me sentía totalmente agotado, quizá los demás estén pasando por lo mismo.

Entramos a una gran sala, como una sala de cine, pero algo más pequeña, y bueno, actualmente bien iluminada, y al frente de todo, un podio, con un micrófono y un par de personas sentadas en sillas detrás de estas, como si fueran a hacer un discurso de uno en uno. Nosotros nos sentamos, con nuestros vigilantes literalmente encima de nosotros, tomándonos de los hombros firmemente como si no quisieran que nos moviéramos, y hubo uno o dos quejidos mas de ellos, esta vez en referencia a un aislamiento, en como esto podría traer graves problemas y discutiendo como harían para "mezclarlos con el proyecto publico", ninguna de esas palabras la entendía.

Uno de los que estaba en el podio se levanto, yendo hacia el micrófono, era un sujeto alto, muy musculoso al parecer, pelo café, una barba que apenas se notaba un poco, y creía ver algunas marcas o cicatrices en su cara, aunque no pude verlas en detalle debido a la distancia entre las sillas y el podio.

Alex: bienvenidos, mi nombre es Alex Hunter, y estaré encargado de ustedes…

* * *

><p>Deben ser ya mas de las 11, por la ventana se ve muy oscuro, dicen que mañana seremos trasladados a un sitio apartado, que solo los veremos a ellos, que nuestros padres nunca regresaran… esto es demasiado para mi… hay algo que se siente… vacío, o como si todo fuera a cambiar para siempre… aunque ya había cambiado…<p>

Recordé la luz blanca y roja que venia del cielo… en la última cosa que recuerdo antes de despertar acá. Avanzando todo en mi cabeza hasta esa presentación, ese sujeto, Alex… o bueno, todos los cuidadores se referían a el como Capitán, hablo algo sobre criarnos como futuros guerreros, pero bueno, no muchos prestaban atención a esto luego de que dijeron que no volveríamos a ver a nuestras familias, tuvo que repetir esto ultimo dos veces y hacer que los cuidadores se aseguraran de que escucháramos atentamente, dijo que creceríamos para proteger a la gente… extrañamente, cuando mire hacia mi hermana, parecía remotamente interesada en lo que él decía, al igual que varios otros, incluso los que tenían los ojos algo aguados como si fueran a llorar otra vez… todos interesados en la charla, debo admitir que incluso yo tenia curiosidad por lo que ese sujeto hablaba, luego paso al frente aquel cuidador del tatuaje, su nombre según escuche, era Jun Falke, el cual nos informo del traslado, y luego ordeno que todos fuéramos mandados a cenar y dormir. La cena fue sin mayor complicación, nada muy delicioso, pero al menos era comestible, sentía tanta hambre en ese momento no lo niego… que hubiera comido cualquier cosa, y nadie le hablo a nadie, incluso a la hora de acostarnos, y teníamos un guardia para asegurarse de que todos estuviéramos dormidos, yo solo mantengo los ojos cerrados y reflexiono acerca de todo… pero siento el sueño por fin alcanzándome otra vez.

* * *

><p>Junio 25 – 6:00 AM – Complejo de Entrenamiento Ultra secreto UNSC - Terraformado Planeta de Harvest<p>

Fuimos despertados todos bruscamente, con ruidos fuertes, gritos, y luego literalmente pateados de nuestras camas, ya llevábamos un par de días así, despertar, ejercicios hasta el cansancio, sentadillas, abdominales, trotes constantes, sudor por todas partes, algunos chicos cuyos estómagos no soportaban y devolvían el desayuno, el cual por cierto era horrible, vitaminas decían, yo lo llamaba intento de envenenamiento, y a la rutina diaria, le decía el entrenamiento del infierno, y luego, clases como si fuera a la escuela, pero actualmente interesante, tal vez por los hologramas que usaban para instruirnos, aunque no prestaba demasiada atención a las palabras de los maestros, ninguno de los chicos interactuaba entre si al principio, ni siquiera en los llamados "descansos", que en realidad eran alguna especie de pruebas, divididos en equipos de 4, cada día rotándonos con diferentes compañeros… yo normalmente me mantenía cerca a mi hermana, aunque no fue posible todo el tiempo… sigue sin decir una sola palabra, incluso a sus "compañeros". Hasta ahora son han enseñado a saludar también, a los mayores al parecer tenemos que saludarlos cada vez que entran en la sala, y si no lo hacemos, nos instructores no parecen tener problemas en darnos un par de golpes con bastones eléctricos… como nota personal, no volveré a ser tan tonto como para desafiar a uno, las patadas en el estomago y leves corrientes eléctricas no son para nada agradables.

Bueno, mirando alrededor aun así, el grupo a empezado a abrirse un poco entre si, ya tengo algunos compañeros de confianza aparte de mi hermana acá. Entre aquellos a los que conozco el nombre Charlie, apodado por los instructores 171C, parece un buen tipo, aunque tiene un temperamento algo corto, y Samantha, apodada 619W, chica alegre, pero le encanta jugar sucio por lo que se ve, y es un poco grosera, aunque esta juntándose continuamente con mi hermana, también tenemos a Daniel, apodado 635ª, hasta ahora parece que esta dándolo todo en los entrenamientos, aunque lo he visto mas de una vez quejarse del dolor en todas partes, aunque parece que le gusta aparentar que no, y hasta ahora ha sido el "señor perfección" ente nosotros, pero a pesar de eso, es un buen tipo, algo serio para mi gusto, pero no es malo, y al final, Christopher, apodado 711B, el llorón desde el día 1, al parecer a uno que otro instructor le ha entrado lastima pro este, a veces tratándolo un poco mas suave… en contraste a los que no se conmueven y le dan dos patadas gratis, y en la mas reciente prueba de "descanso" recibió una patada en sus partes bajas, cortesía de Samantha… admito que esto fue hilarante a su manera, como otra nota mental, no pasarme de listo frente a ella…

A mi hermana le pusieron el apodo 680G, y a mi, por mi parte me pusieron 628K, me molesta un poco ser marcado como un numero, pero aquí, no tengo elección en el tema, tendré que hacer lo que ellos me digan, quiera yo o no, aunque espero que esto no dure demasiado, no llevo ni una semana acá, y ya quiero largarme definitivamente… aunque no podría cargar yo solo con Lain, no llegaríamos muy lejos… la otra opción… acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida, parece que tendrá que ser así…

Así es mi nueva vida, la rutina diaria, de lo que según los instructores me convertirá en un guerrero temido, que protegerá a toda la gente, alguien fuerte, y que algún día volveré afuera, junto con todos los demás, y me convertiré en un Spartan- IV.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Espero que esta precuela a El Ascenso de los Flood sea de su agrado x3, comenten plzzz.


	3. Verdad

Otro capitulo para ustedes, no pasa mucho aqui, pero es solo para poner la historia en marcha.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Verdad<p>

Julio 28 – 9:04 AM – Complejo de la ONI – Harvest

Ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que llegamos acá, el tiempo pasa muy lentamente para mi, no sabría ni que día es si no fuera por el calendario en la pared del despacho de uno de los instructores. La rutina de apenas despertarnos y comenzar el entrenamiento cada vez se hace menos molesta para nosotros, casi como si hubiéramos vivido así todo el tiempo, incluso yo, que al principio tenia enormes ganas de salir de este lugar y volver a casa, no podía evitar comenzar a acostumbrarme a esto, levantarme puntual cada mañana o recibir bastonazo, sentadillas, abdominales, un desayuno que deja mucho que desear, y en este mismo momento un trote de… una distancia que ya olvide, aunque no estoy tan cansado como normalmente estaría ahora, al menos ya aprendí que es malo respirar por la boca si corres. Los vómitos espontáneos durante el ejercicio cesaron hace ya una semana, aunque eso no quita que estemos hechos polvo al final de cada día.

Charlie: ¡hey, vamos animo, que ya casi llegamos!

Kevin: sabes que eso es difícil estar animado cuando ya no sientes tus pies

Charlie: no te quejes, todos estamos igual

Kevin: tus gritos de ánimo solo hacen que quiera bajar el paso…

Charlie: jajaja… deberíamos seguir hablando, ayuda a distraer del dolor en los pies…

Kevin: si, pero luego empezara el dolor en mi estomago…

Quería mantenerme callado la mayor parte del tiempo durante los trotes de la mañana, y así no quedarme atrás, y recibir el usual bastonazo, pero en parte también prefería escuchar a alguien a mi lado; me incomodaba el hecho de estar solo con mis pensamientos, aunque mucho que pensar… no había.

Charlie: y… ¿Qué oíste en la discusión de anoche?

Hice una seña a Charlie para que se quedara callado, no quería que los instructores supieran que había estado espiando sus conversaciones durante las noches… en nuestros dormitorios habían algunos lugares lo suficientemente pequeños para que uno de nosotros saliera… estaba consiente que tratar de escapar de este lugar seria la peor idea posible, no teníamos para empezar, ni idea de donde estábamos, o como volver a casa… por lo menos los que aun creían tener una casa…

Al menos podía indagar en todo lo que pasaba… noche tras noche me salía de la cama a escondidas, al fondo había un ducto de ventilación sin tornillos, perfecto para salir, y apenas de mi tamaño, lo cual era una suerte ya que mi altura es un poco mas de lo que se vería en alguien de mi edad; y ni hablar de Charlie, el prácticamente no cabía por allí, aunque he mantenido esta salida en secreto del resto de los chicos, tapándolo del mejor modo que he podido para que nadie se dé cuenta.

Kevin: bueno, al parecer… como ya debes haber deducido por el nombre que nos dieron, Spartan IV, no somos los primeros en pasar un entrenamiento así… copiaron nuestro método de entrenamiento a partir del de la segunda generación o algo así; pareciera como si quisieran hacerlo lo mas parecido posible, aunque dicen que no esperan resultados similares

Charlie: ¿por qué?

Kevin: no se, escuche algo sobre un problema con nuestras edades, y algún tipo de prueba en 4 años, y que los que tengan de 13 para arriba para entonces serán, valga la redundancia, probados

Charlie: preocupante…

Kevin: si, lo es…

Charlie: deberíamos hablarle a Sammy de esto

Kevin: no, ya tiene mucho de que preocuparse con el favor de que cuidara a mi hermana cuando yo no pudiera cuidarla

Charlie: solo espero que tu hermana no termine aprendiendo que patear a todos en la entrepierna es algo bueno

Sonreí levemente mientras recordaba el incidente de hace unos cuantos días, mientras continuábamos el trote matutino seguido por las clases de materias varias y la hora del descanso… sigo detestando la merienda de este lugar, y estoy seguro que todos acá piensan lo mismo… los instructores dicen que es nutritiva, pero es como tratar de tragar aserrín, aunque es preferible a estar hambriento además de cansado.

Esa misma noche hice el plan usual de esperar a que los instructores no nos observaran y todos los demás estuvieran dormidos… Charlie me cubría la espalda en caso de cualquier eventualidad; hace un momento me pregunto de por qué no les avisaba a los demás chicos acerca de este método de posible escape de acá, y yo le respondí el como no teníamos ni idea de donde estábamos, o de que eran capaces ellos de hacer si tratábamos de huir… además del hecho de que la mayoría seguro no tendrían a donde volver… darles falsas esperanzas de un escape seria algo inútil, y por ahora era mejor dejar esto en secreto mientras yo recolectaba la información.

Me deslice por varios ductos de ventilación, pase entre las sombras, al lado de varios guardias, los cuales al parecer no notaban mi presencia, y llegaba a una puerta, al lado de la recamara de aquel sujeto que se hacia llamar Alex, donde solía tener sus reuniones con los demás instructores para que les informaran de sus progresos… siempre tenia la suerte de encontrarme con algo interesante… pero hoy, me encontraría con mas de lo que esperaba.

Alex: los informes

Jun: ya hicimos la lista de lo que parece que son las fortalezas físicas y mentales de cada uno, no están completas debido al corto tiempo, pero en 6 meses mas podríamos tener las divisiones finales de los equipos para el momento en que todos hayan pasado por los aumentos

Alex: je, el proyecto va sobre ruedas al parecer… ¿como va la cubierta?

Jun: los altos mandos aun creen que la mayoría de los fondos van para la construcción del UNSC Infinity, y lo que no va dirigido hacia ese proyecto, es para la iniciativa S-IV-A

Alex: con la cantidad colosal de fondos que requieren, no notaran la pequeña fuga…

Jun: señor… aun no entiendo por qué debemos hacer esto... los S-IV-B… ¿no es muy arriesgado esto? Desde el escandalo de la salida al publico de los proyectos S-II y III, podrían ejecutarnos a todos por esto

Alex: ni yo estoy seguro de pro que acepte esto… hay mucho que los de la ONI no me quieren contar del proyecto B… solo tengo un par de ordenes… entrenarlos y prepararlos para lo que viene

Jun: ¿lo que viene?

Alex: desde hace unas semanas, las alianzas con los rebeldes a causa de la guerra del Covenant se han disipado, las tensiones aumentan, y pronto el terrorismo volverla a ser igual que hace unas décadas… y con la tecnología recuperada de Trevelyan y la "Instalación 03" en juego… todos querrán hacerse con una parte

Jun: señor… ¿porque me cuenta todo esto?

Alex: por que esta información no es para ti

De repente, dos de los instructores me agarraron por los brazos, no me resistí, escuche lo que él dijo… esperaba que yo lo oyera todo.

Alex: Kevin… supongo que ya lo habrás notado

Asentí levemente, mientras el caminaba de lado a lado sin perderme de vista, el veía también que estaba confundido acerca de todo…

Alex: quieres respuestas… te las daré, todas, tu solo pregunta

Kevin: ¿por qué me dejo escuchar todo durante estas semanas?

Alex: quería ver cual de los reclutas parecía tener mas aptitudes en recolectar información… lo hiciste bastante bien para tener 11 años

Kevin: ¿que quiere decir?

Alex: si hubieras divulgado públicamente lo que hablamos, créeme que ese ducto de escape hubiera sido sellado inmediatamente, pero no lo hiciste… sabes usar la información al parecer

Kevin: quiero que me diga todo lo que no sepa ya

Alex: ya te dije que tendrías tus respuestas… pero antes, necesito algo de ti

Mire confundido al Capitán… ¿que podría querer el de mi?... ¿que era lo que no podía obtener de los demás chicos?

Alex: necesito que te ganes la confianza de todos… conviértete en una especie de… hermano mayor para los "Spartans"

Kevin: … ¿Qué?

Alex: muy pocos de los chicos tienen la actitud necesaria, tu eres de los mayores, y hemos notado lo mucho que proteges a tu hermana… queremos que te conviertas en una figura similar para los demás

Kevin: ¿para que?

Alex: necesitamos la confianza de ellos… no podemos adoctrinarlos del todo, no tenemos lo necesario… pero podemos ganarnos su completa confianza, y para eso te queremos a ti

Kevin: … no quiero nada que ver en esto, odio este lugar

Alex: lo notamos, pero no tienes opción, ni más a donde ir

No podía hacer nada mas al parecer… no tenia otra opción, sabiendo lo que se no me dejarían ir, seria estúpido negarme ahora que no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, pero aun así… no deseo estar aquí.

Alex: te daremos cierto grado de libertad de acción, pero debes ganar su confianza, y de paso hacer que ellos confíen en nosotros

Kevin: ¿que clase de libertad?

Alex: información… te mantendremos al tanto de todo, tú serás como nuestro representante entre los reclutas en pocas palabras, y tendrás voz y voto en nuestras decisiones… pero necesitamos la confianza de los demás, y la tuya

No podía decir nada mas… no tenía deseos de decir nada más, y esto no me era fácil de ingerir. Además, me sentía cansado por el entrenamiento del día, y no podía pensar claramente; tenia sueño, y estaba confundido en ese momento, y era obvio que la propuesta que me hacían no era una propuesta del todo, era casi una orden… con privilegios de saber todo lo que sucedería, si… pero no era mi decisión.

Alex: quieres el resto de la verdad… ¿no?

Kevin: … si

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui llego, y ahora, continuare con el siguietne capitulo de Ascenso de los Flood, esperenlo =3<p> 


End file.
